


Moonlight

by Leah_Red



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drunk Fanfiction, M/M, mermaid au, request, so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: love u trohmosexual





	

**Author's Note:**

> love u trohmosexual

Joe couldn't hear any boat motors anywhere close to the pier. It was probably safe to surface. He peeked above the waves to look, just in case.

The full moon didn't reveal anything in it's pale light. A few docked fishing boats, but nothing else. Joe ducked under the water and swam up to the wooden pillars of the pier itself, making sure not to get himself caught on any old fishing lines. That was the worst; digging out fishing hooks from his tail.

He waited just under the surface until two pale human feet lowered into the water. What a dummy, he thought to himself. Joe swam up and tickled one of the feet and heard a muffled yelp through the water. He was still laughing as he surfaced, watching Patrick check to see if all his toes were there.

“I told you not to do that anymore!” Patrick hissed, pouting.

Joe stuck out his tongue.. “You need a better way to tell me you're here, then.”

“Like what, stick my head under water and look for you?” Patrick shook his head, and the little tassel on top of his toboggan wiggle around.

“That's an option, sure.” Joe used his tail to get him just enough out of the water to rest his elbows and chin on Patrick's knees.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Great now I'm gonna be all soggy.”

“As if you weren't used to it.” Joe closed his eyes and sighed happily. Patrick was warm and cuddly and this was too good an opportunity to miss.

Patrick didn't say anything sarcastic back. He was just as quiet as Joe. After a minute or two, he softly pet Joe's curly hair.

“I wish I could meet up with you more than in secret,” Joe said softly after a while.

“Me too,” Patrick agreed.

“Do you know any witches?” Joe looked up, his blue eyes big and shining in the moonlight.

“Pretty sure you asked me this last time,” Patrick told him, consoling him with more soft petting. “The answer is still no. But, I am looking.”

“Good.” Joe closed his eyes again and leaned into the touch.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, until the moon started to sink into the ocean behind them.

“I'll see you in um... three days. That's the next night I have off,” Patrick told Joe. “I gotta go or I'm not going to be able to make it in to work this morning.”

Joe sighed. “Okay. I'll be waiting.” He pushed on Patrick's knees hard enough to lift him out of the water, and kissed Patrick hard enough make him remember what it was like for the next three days. “I'll see you then,” he said, sinking down into the water until he was covered up to his nose.

Patrick blushed deeply, looking down at him. “Okay. See you then.”

Joe watched as he took his feet out of the water and shook them dry before putting on socks and shoes. Feet were still fascinating to Joe, no matter how often he got to see Patrick's.

Patrick waved at him one more time. Joe waved by splashing under the water on his way to safer, deeper waters.

Neither of them noticed the big fat black cat watching from the the next pier over, or the short girl in the oddly pointed hat standing next to it.


End file.
